Fauna
The basic fauna lived on the sides of the volcano (species adapted to the relatively steep sides), in the crater where grass and plants grew thanks to the fertility brought by the lava, and in a small lake created by rainwater (aquatic plants and animals) that evaporated slowly (thanks to the heat formed by the crater bowl) allowing the lake to keep the same size. Following the development of the species, the fauna was partially domesticated, trained and reared with controlled populations. Little hunting because there is not enough space for. Some animals such as birds were used as messengers, others as labor force, pets. = Those that can be raised, hunted, used as labor force. = 17 species 12 terrestrials (8 mammals/oviparous... + 4 insects, pollinators) * THE ELECTRIC LIZARD is a lizard with a 5 years lifespan. They are a 40 cm to the shoulder, 60 cm long ovipara and between 9 to 16 kg, which has a collarette and can use it produce an intense light and produce lightning when in danger. They are used as a pet and as a light projector by the miners. They have a thin green skin between the lighter to the darker shades of green. Its meat is poor in nutrients; therefore, it is not eaten by the population. Before being domesticated, it was hunted by the Lynopheer. They reproduce with the female laying eggs and the male impregnating them. A maximum of five eggs hatching from one female. They feed on small herbs growing in the cave and in the shadowy areas. * THE LYNOPHEER is a four-legged mammal with white fur with grey dots on the back. They have a lifespan of 10 to 15 years, some specimens even living up to 25 years. It has short legs because they do not need to run that much, they’re 1m to 1,50m high to the shoulder for 60 kg to 65 kg. They live in groups of ten to fifteen specimens, the older male being the leader and the biggest one (up to 1,80 m to the shoulder). It has fine but powerful legs ended by strong hooves helping him go around on the volcano sides where he finds small insect he feed himself on. Lives in the small forest of the 1st platform. They have small bushes with berries in their antlers, on which the small birds feed themselves. Those berries are toxic to the “humans”. The females have a pregnancy of fourteen months and give birth to usually one or two babies maximum. As their legs are rather strong despite their shortness, they are used as labor force in the fields. * BOBCAT tamed and used as pet by most of the Families, they have a lifespan of 20 years maximum and are passed on the generations in the families. It is 130 cm long and 70 cm at shoulder high and weight between 30 to 45 kg. It has short and light hair in a large color range from a light brownish red to a light grey. It has a tail finished by a feather duster of bright blue colors for the females and bright green for the males. They live in small groups of three to four specimens in the small forest of the 1st platform and before the bobcat was domesticated it used to hunt the Lynopheer, and it is now fed by the “humans”. The females have a pregnancy of six month and can give birth to up to 6 kittens at a time, unfortunately there’s only up to three kittens surviving in every litter. * SMALL MONKEYS which swings in the trees, they have three fluffy tails which they use as a pillow when he sleeps. They also have low pendant furry ears and a soft greenish or a creamy white body and tails. Hocks, feet and to a lesser extent hands tinged with pale orange. Face naked and pink. Their fur is useful to hide in the tree’s leaves as they are shy animals. Their height is between 30 cm to 50 cm and weight between 600 g to 1 kg. Their tails are between 45 to 68 cm long. They eat tree leaves and some small insects. They also eat some tree bark in which they find their more needed nutrients. They live in little packs of 4 to 6 specimens. Their pregnancy goes on for 152 days, and they have baby at a time. * MOUSE which are chased around for fun by the bobcats. The species is characterized by an elongated body, three long tail and six legs. The greyish-brown coat on the back can turn yellowish. A small ochre patch between the front legs contrasts with the rest of the greyish-white belly. The body measures between 7 and 15 cm to which it is necessary to add a tail of nearly 10 cm. the weight varies from 18 to 35 g. The skin of their tails has the property of breaking easily to allow the animal to escape if caught by a predator. This is called autotomy. The tail is shorter in more than 50% of specimens of this species in the wild. They eat little berries and small insects. They live in big groups of 30 specimens and roam around in the city streets. The longevity varies from 2 to 4 years. Females have two to three litters of up to nine young. The woodland mouse is rather solitary and nocturnal or twilight. * CHINOOK are really tasty fishes with a pale blue flesh and white scales. They have a lifespan of 9 years. Their height varies between 10 cm to 1m. They have strong flowy and airy fins, which makes them gracious and beautiful to watch swim around. Some people fishes those and put them in tanks. It nourishes themselves with smaller fishes, some algae and plankton. It is full of nutrients and full of fat. It is used in livestock breeding to nourish the folk. * SMALL FISH eaten by the aquatic duck and the little octopuses, usually called a flying fish because its highly developed pectoral fins allow it to jump out of the water and glide for a few moments. They live in the part of the lakes where the temperature varies between 20 and 29°C. It lives at a maximum depth of 20 m. The maximum size known for this fish is 30 cm with an average size of 20 cm. This species feeds mainly on plankton and lives in schools. It is an oviparous species. * LOMINIONS are small octopuses that lives in the center of the 1st platform’s lake and in the cave’s lake. They can be between 10 cm to 50 cm. Once, a 3m long specimen was seen in the cave’s lake but has never been seen again since that day. They can be various colors from a dark blue to a dark purple, and they all have white phosphorescent dots on their tentacles that glow in the dark places or when they are swimming deep in the lakes. The phosphorescence comes from the small fishes they eat. * APIDAES black or white pollinators that collect flowers in bloom and allow their reproduction. They are 3 to 5 cm long, have small round wings and large antennas that they use to orient themselves and find their way in space because they are blind. They usually live in old trunks in which they create hives of 100 to 150 specimens. They have a queen, which is bigger (about 5 to 8 cm), and which lay a dozen of eggs every three month. Really fragile specie. * BUTTERFLY has a lifespan of a year, every year during the sacrifice they all gets out of their cocoon and and take off in a majestic and colorful procession. They come out of a cocoon, which they stay in for 4 days, from colorful caterpillar. They have beautiful bright blue wings with some black lines. The end of their wings looks like small arrows. They are 10 cm to 25 cm long and weight between 10 to 20 grams. They live alone and feed themselves on flower’s nectar. The female lay one egg in her life. * SNAILS are small mollusks with a double screw shell with white and purple. They’re eaten by the monkeys live on the 1st platform near the lake. They have 1 to 2 years of lifespan and are hermaphrodites. * BEETLES are between 3 to 5 cm long and weight between 30g and 65g. They have a very hard armor-like shell eaten by the Lynopheer, live in the rocky areas on the side of the volcano crater. * CATERPILLAR grows into a big blue butterfly, they are 5 cm long. Their skin is bright purple with some black dots on the belly. They eat whichever plants they can have near their small teeth. 5 aerials (flying or not, like chickens and seagulls) * AQUATIC DUCK with bright red feather and palmed grey feet. They’re 50 cm long with a wingspan of a meter. They can fly but prefer to just swim around on the lake. They nourish themselves with some reddish algae from the deepest part of the lake which give them their bright red feathers. They also eat some of the smallest fish of the lakes. They have a little duster on the back of their head that serves as an antenna to detect danger. It is used in livestock breeding to nourish the folk. * BIRDS that can’t fly and usually walk on the ground, with multicolor scales on their heads and bodies and black feathers on their wings. They have a wingspan of 50 cm and their bodies is between 20 and 30 cm long. Their scales vary in iridescent shades. It is used in livestock breeding to nourish the folk and is hunted by the bobcat. The female lays up to 2 eggs per day, which the male will impregnate. The eggs are collected before impregnation as food for the folk. They are also bred on the 1st platform to be food. Their lifespan is about 10 years. * AGASSE They have an average size of about 33 to 39 cm and have a black plumage with neck and sides of the head grey with blue highlights. Their eyes have the particularity of having a white iris. Their wingspan is about 80 cm. The female lays 3 to 7 eggs incubated from 1 week to 9 days. Once the young ones are out of the egg, it takes them a month to take off. The agasse has a longevity of up to 7 years. They nourish themselves with seeds and smallest snails. They’re used as messengers by the folk. * INCARNATS are living in the highest trees and eats... Males have a distinctive bright pink chest while the females have a subtler pinkish tint. Measuring 13.5 cm (5.3 in) in length, the robin has a small thin black bill, and dark brown eyes and legs. They have 3 to 4 babies at a time and can breed 2 clutches over the breeding season. They eat caterpillars and beetles. * EAGLES This bird is 100 cm to 150 cm long with a wingspan of 277 to 320 cm and a mass of 3.5 to 5.5 kg. The adult reddish-brown definitive plumage is reached between the ages of 6 and 8 years. When younger their feathers are white and orange on the ends. They have a longevity of about fifteen years and the female lays between 4 and 5 eggs each year. They nourish themselves of small rodents and monkeys.